The present invention relates to a coating structure applied on the surfaces of vehicles such as a car, a ship and a plane, a furniture, electric appliances, sporting goods, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coating structure having a visual quality with brilliancy, hue varying with the angle, depth and profundity, and producing different tone from a color base that forms a lower layer of a coating film due to coloring interaction therewith.
By way of example, final coating for motor vehicles is generally in the form of a solid-color, metallic-color or peal-color film.
The solid-color film produces a predetermined tint by a color pigment. The metallic-color film contains a color pigment and fine aluminum pieces to provide not only a color of the color pigment, but a design quality with sparkle due, to irregular reflection of light produced by the aluminum pieces. The pearl-color film includes a color-base film and a transparent mica-base paint containing mica pieces applied thereon to provide not only sparkle like the metallic-color film generated under the action of light reflected by a mica-base film and light reflected by the color-base film, but softer reflected light than that of the metallic color film due to interference by the mica pieces. Recently, the use of special mica allows creation of a design quality with iridescence having a hue varying with the angle.
As described above, there is a wide diversity of the design quality of coating for motor vehicles in recent years. Under such circumstances, the development of new paints and coating technique is demanded to enable a coating structure with novel design quality that is different from the metallic-color and pearl-color films.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a coating structure having not only a visual quality with high brilliancy, hue varying with the angle, depth and profundity, but novel design and ornamental qualities different from the earlier art.
One aspect of the present invention lies in providing a coating structure, comprising:
a color base;
a first coating layer placed on said color base; and
transparent brilliant members contained in said first coating layer, each brilliant member including an alternate lamination of at least two polymers having different refractive indexes, each brilliant member controlling interference light resulting from reflection and interference produced by said alternate lamination and transmitted light other than said interference light,
whereby the coating structure is provided with a coloring mechanism for producing at least an interference color resulting from reflection and interference of an incident source spectrum produced by sale brilliant members, a first object color resulting from direct action of said spectrum with said color base, and a send object color resulting from action of said spectrum transmitting through said brilliant members with said color base, mixing of said colors providing a hue varying with an angle.
Another aspect of the present invention lies in providing a coating structure, comprising:
a color base:
first and second layers placed on said color base, said first layer being adjacent to said color base; and
first and second transparent brilliant members contained in said first and second layers, each brilliant member including an alternate lamination of at least two polymers having different refractive indexes, each brilliant member controlling interference light resulting from reflection and interference produced by said alternate lamination and transmitted light other than said interference light, said second brilliant members being greater in length than said first brilliant members,
whereby the coating structure is provided with a coloring mechanism for producing at least an interference color resulting from reflection and interference of an incident source spectrum produced by said first and second brilliant members, a first object color resulting from direct action of said spectrum with said color base, and a second object color resulting from action of said spectrum transmitting through said first and second brilliant members with said color base, mixing of said colors providing a hue varying with an angle.